Jungle Wedding Bliss
by ThePapermacheProject
Summary: It's their wedding night, they are in San Lorenzo, the place where it all started.


We are multiple individuals all join together, we write what we feel and we feel what we write. We will never reveal our identity (because that would take away from the magic) When we have an idea we will simply throw it on this account, We can never be offended by reviews because we write for our enjoyment, not for reviews, although reviews are nice-that's not the point of this project.

**Jungle Wedding Bliss**

**Authors: Walt & SaiyaMoon**

It was a hot and steamy night in San Lorenzo. Sweat poured down her neck as she licked her lips seductively, "It's my first time" she mumbled nervously.

His hands traveled to her rear and squeezed in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry, it's my first time too."

She was reminded back when they were merely nine year old, the words so similar and yet so different. _"Don't worry my blind friend, you're in good hands" _she secretly smiled. "I'll say"

The bulge in his pants made her own desire overflow down her thighs. She open her legs to allow him some room, her nipples hardened, she licked her suddenly dry lips. "So is this what you imagined while being here with your parents? me, coming to visit you, on a hot steamy night like today? Only wearing a robe?"

"Shh.." He whispered, "Tonight is about me and you, not me and my parents." She leaned back smirking, "I was talking about your fantasies about me, not your parents but if you're into that football head..."

His mouth crashed into hers to silence her foul mouth and they kissed hungrily. She moaned, feeling his tongue dominating hers, deep down she knew he had a aggressive side but never really experience it until now. Her body quivered, her legs almost felt like giving out while her hips grinding against his, feeling his hard-El corezan-

Arnold suddenly threw her against the futon and hovered over her. He removed his pants and was naked before slipped off her robe "Boy you work fast, don't be so rough Arnold." she said giving him a wink while blushing since he was now able to see her entire body-He was now seeing Helga G Pataki complete-and in the nude.

His cock dangled dangerously close to her entrance. The heat of her womanhood causing him to shake. "What's stopping you now husband?

"I don't want to hurt you Helga." He said brushing his hand against her cheek, Helga sighed while still smiling. "It's okay, I trust you and besides-you can never hurt me" she felt wetness from the corner of her eyes but tried not to cry. She knew she would be giving him this, her first time because he always will be her first love and now only love. It was emotional but she knew even if she tried to wipe away the tears-he would see through her-in a way he always had.

Her dominant nature took over and she grabbed him forcibly. His cock was now at the entrance stretching her slightly. "Ah" she grunted, but wrap her legs around his thighs, taking his ear lobe in her mouth while sucking on it. "Keep going" she moaned.

He pushed forward ever so slowly and the discomfort radiated through her whole body. "Mmm Arnold" she moaned again, although it felt a bit painful, she also felt good. They were finally becoming one. Husband and wife in a union together. She felt him push deeper until he was fully inside of her.

Arnold pulled out, just to test, and then thrust back in. He formed a rhythm and Helga's hips followed along as best as they could. Helga started to moan loudly, she felt so good and the pain went away. She felt close to climaxing but she wanted him to also be close, she used her leg and her upper body to roll them on the bed. Now staring down at a confused and stunned Arnold, she work her hips and began to thrust harder against him, apart of her felt this was a bad idea since now she felt twice as much pressure than before due to how deep he was in her now.

But all her efforts were not in vain. The new position gave Arnold a perfect view of her and to see Helga riding him so strongly caused his balls to tighten. It felt so good and she was so incredibly wet that he was nearing his own climax.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast, she cried out once she felt him pinch her nipples.

"Oh gods Helga...this is too much, I don't think I can hold out any longer."

With her own ending on the threshold she said sternly, "Do it I need it Arnold...please..."

That was the last thing he heard as he moved his hips upwards in one final push and came inside her.

Her own orgasm reached its peak and she came along with him. Their hearts race as they finally finished, now laying on the bed holding each other while trying to catch their breath. "That was-Nice" Helga admitted.

Arnold raise his eyebrow "Nice? That's all" he felt her body shake as she giggled. "Okay, so it was the best. Now you can go off to Geraldo and tell him what a wonderful honeymoon you had with me."

He rolled over on top of her once more and said, "Who said I'm done with you?"

**The End  
**


End file.
